


i care about you

by dontgotothenetherworld



Category: Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24664213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontgotothenetherworld/pseuds/dontgotothenetherworld
Summary: a drunken conversation between glinda and reader. originally posted to my tumblr of the same on nov. 24, 2019.
Relationships: galinda upland/ reader
Kudos: 1





	i care about you

**Author's Note:**

> so i wanted to write some glinda, and i just kinda let the words guide the story. sorry, i don’t know how to write drunk characters. i guess you’ll just have to suffer with whatever it is that i gave you.
> 
> 415 words
> 
> cw: gnreader. alcohol. angst.

glinda had invited you over for a sleepover on a calm rainy night.  
the two of you were close friends, but you had never talked about anything deeper than your favorite rom com.  
however, that changed when glinda decided to break out the wine.  
neither of you usually drink that much, but “it’s a special occasion”, she said.  
“are we going somewhere that i don’t know of?” you asked, looking down at your pajamas.  
“no, silly! the occasion is that you’re here!” she began pouring herself a glass, “also, sometimes you just want to drink, y’know. but don’t feel like you have to drink if you don’t want too.”  
“oh no, give me that bottle.”  
she raised an eyebrow as you poured yourself a quite full glass. “okay maybe that was a little much, but you get my point.”  
that was a few hours ago. the two of you just finished your second bottle, and anyone could tell.  
“do you like this world?” glinda asked after a long sip.  
“what do you mean?”  
“like, if you could make any changes to the world, what would it be?”  
you didn’t think very long, “i’d probably make it so the food that tastes good is also good for you.” you laughed.  
“that would be nice.” glinda mused. she stared off at nothing.  
“what would you change?” you sensed that glinda only asked so that she could give her answer. she did that a lot. usually it annoyed you, but the alcohol made you not care anymore.  
“i’d make people more empathetic. no one in this world cares about anyone.”  
“i care about you.” you said softly.  
“no one cares about strangers.” she corrected.  
“i can agree with you on that.”  
“i used to have this friend, “ she carried on, as if she didn’t hear you, “and she wasn’t very similar to everyone around here, and i think that’s why no one cared about her. i think that’s why they let her die.”  
“glinda…” you covered her hand with yours.  
she finally focused her eyes on something, finding your face.  
a tear began to stream down her face.  
she leaped forward into your arms, and you slowly rocked her in a hug.  
“thank you for being here with me, y/n.” she sobbed, “it’s just that she died around this time of the year-”  
“shhh. glinda, it’s alright. just cry.” and her crying led to you shedding a few tears.  
but the crying made you both feel better.


End file.
